1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration absorbing pipe, and more particularly, to a vibration absorbing pipe for a refrigeration compressor that is capable of more rigidly fixing a braided net to the outer peripheral surface of a corrugated pipe and preventing the generation of fine cracks on both ends of the corrugated pipe, thereby stably absorbing strong vibrations generated during the supply of refrigerant gas discharged to a high pressure from the refrigeration compressor.
2. Background of the Related Art
A compressor is necessarily provided to compress air, refrigerant, special gas or the like in the field of refrigerating and air-conditioning industry. The compressor, which is widely used over the whole industrial fields, receives power from an electric motor or turbine and applies compression to the air, refrigerant, or other special gas, thereby compressing the operating gas and increasing the pressure of the compressed gas.
A conventional vibration absorbing pipe for a refrigeration compressor will be explained with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIGS. 1 and 2 are sectional views showing a conventional vibration absorbing pipe for a refrigeration compressor. Typically, strong vibrations are generated when refrigerant gas is compressed to a high pressure and supplied from the refrigeration compressor, and so as to absorb the strong vibrations, thus, a corrugated pipe 40 is provided, as shown in FIG. 1. The corrugated pipe 40 serves to absorb the pressure of the refrigerant gas discharged to the high pressure in an extended and contracted manner, thereby reducing the noise and vibrations generated during the supply of the refrigerant gas from the refrigeration compressor. As shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 1, a wire braided net 41, which is made of a thin metal wire, is fitted to the outer peripheral surface of the corrugated pipe 40.
The wire braided net 41 is expanded along the axial direction of the corrugated pipe 40 when the pressure of the refrigerant gas supplied to the high pressure is absorbed to the corrugated pipe 40, thereby arbitrarily setting the expansion limit range of the corrugated pipe 40 being expanded in the axial direction thereof. Accordingly, the formation of the wire braided net 41 previously prevents the corrugated pipe 40 from being locally broken or cracked by the excessive pressure of the refrigerant gas.
So as to effectively set the expansion limit range of the corrugated pipe 40, it is important to rigidly fit the wire braided net 41 to the outer peripheral surface of the corrugated pipe 40. Accordingly, as shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 1, a fixing ring 50 is fitted to the outer peripheral surface of the wire braided net 41 and rigidly bonded to an inlet and outlet pipe 51 fitted to the front end of the corrugated pipe 40 by means of brazing bonding.
The bonding state through the brazing bonding is shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 2, wherein a filler metal is melted to surround the inlet and outlet pipe 51, the fixing ring 50, the corrugated pipe 40 and the wire braided net 41 and thus to form a bead 42. However, high heat is generated during the brazing bonding to cause the front end periphery of the wire braided net 41 braided by means of the thin metal wire to be locally burnt or oxidized, and as shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 2, an oxidation point “a” is generated to make the fixing force of the wire braided net 41 reduced.
While the refrigerant gas is being transmitted through the vibration absorbing pipe for the refrigeration compressor, water drops occur on the outer peripheral surface of the vibration absorbing pipe by means of dew condensation and enter the oxidation point “a”, so that the wire braided net 41 on which the oxidation point “a” is located may rust, and as time is passed, the rust on the front end periphery of the wire braided net 41 is increasingly generated to gradually decrease the fixing force of the wire braided net 41.
On the other hand, as shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 2, a fine cracking point “b” is generated on the front end periphery of the corrugated pipe 40 during the brazing bonding process. That is, the corrugated pipe 40 is made of a thin metal capable of absorb the vibration of the high pressure refrigerant gas and optimize the flexibility thereof in an extended and contracted manner. In the brazing bonding process, accordingly, high temperature flames are applied to cause the front end periphery of the corrugated pipe 40 having the thin thickness to be finely cracked, and as shown in the circle enlarged in FIG. 2, the refrigerant gas is passed through the cracking point “b” and leaks to the outside via the bead 42. The leakage of the refrigerant gas undesirably gives serious damages to the workers operating in small space.